Dance Party
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: We All Know Dr. Cockroach Has A Ph. D. In Dance, And We All Know That Beast Boy Is A Party Animal; Bring These Two Together And You Have One Heckuva Dance Party BBxStar, SusanxDr. Cockroach
1. Prologue

_**The Teen Titans & Monsters Vs. Aliens Do Not Belong To Me**_

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1: Foreword **_

When I First Saw "Monsters Vs. Aliens" I Learned That Dr. Cockroach has a Ph. D. In Dance, And as I learned from the Teen Titans Episode "Sisters" That Beast Boy Is A Party Animal!

And This Is Exactly What Gave Me The Idea For My 1st Ever Teen Titans/Monsters Vs. Aliens Crossover Story.

Once I Bring These Worlds Together, The Dance Floor Will Never Be The Same!

_**Stay Tuned For Chapter 2, Cause It Is Gonna Jumpin'**_


	2. Monster Mashing & Party Dancing

_**Here's Chapter 2, Hot Off The Press**_

**

* * *

**

Beast Boy & Starfire had the tower to themselves while Robin, Raven & Cyborg were each on Month-Long separate missions.

In one room was Beast Boy was playing his newest video game and was having trouble on the Fifth level; in another room was Starfire who was dancing & swaying to some hot dance club hits on a CD player she borrowed from Beast Boy.

And just when he finally had the level beat the alarm sounded, he turned the game off and raced Over to find Starfire "I hate to interrupt your dance party, but we got trouble downtown we gotta Go"

"Okay" Starfire replied as she turned off the CD Player and joined Beast Boy in leaving the Tower and activating the security system

Minutes later Beast Boy (as a Pterodactyl) & Starfire flew into town and located the scene of The disturbance and it was caused by none other than Johnny Rancid.

"You Know Johnny, It's ugly dudes like you that gives professional mechanics a bad name, so You gonna come quietly or do we have to get loud?" Beast Boy Bantered as he changed into a Gorilla ready to fight.

And When Starfire lit up her Starbolts, Johnny brought out his newly created and upgraded monster, and when it Was about to drop his foot on the Changeling, Starfire pulled him out of the way at the last second.

"Are you okay" Starfire nervously asked, "Yeah" Beast Boy replied as he gasped multiple times

"What's the matter, it's like you brats never met WREXZILLA 2.0" Johnny Rancid laughed & sneered as His creation moved closer; and just when Wrexzilla 2.0 was about to flatten them as Pancakes a roar was heard from the skies.

And out from the clouds came a group of Monsters, but they weren't ordinary Monsters, they're The Monsters that saved the World from Gallaxhar = **Ginormica, Dr. Cockroach, The Missing ****Link, B.O.B. & The Newly Transformed Insectosaurus.**

"Whoa" was all Beast Boy could say as the Monsters charged in to assist the Two Titans; Insecto & Dr. Cockroach made quick work of Wrexzilla, Link & Ginormica Put a Beatdown on Johnny Rancid, Leaving B.O.B. to smother him.

And when he spat him out Beast Boy snapped out of daydream and changed back into a Gorilla Johnny Rancid screamed and ran off to the nearest police station to turn himself in.

"I don't know what to say, But thanks" Beast Boy complemented as he went up to shake hands With one of the Monsters.

"No Thanks are necessary, my good man" Dr. Cockroach replied

"Hey, you're the Monsters that kicked Gallaxhar's Butt" Beast Boy Excitedly commented

"Awwww, You've already noticed" Ginormica replied

"And You must be the Teen Titans, everybody's talkin' about" Link Complemented "Yeah what He said" B.O.B. followed up

"Yeah That's Us" Beast Boy sheepishly replied with a Blush

"It is wonderful to meet all of you" Starfire shouted with glee

"It's Wonderful to meet you too" Ginormica Replied and followed up by suggesting "Would You like to join us at our mansion, we can get to know each other"

"Since Star & I Have nothing to do and our Tower's security system is in effect, awwww what The heck" Beast Boy replied

"We Shall gladly join you" Starfire happily commented

Once the heroes hopped up on top of Insectosaurus they flew off to the Monsters' Hometown of Modesto.

During their flight While Ginormica & Starfire where having their Girl Talk, Beast Boy & Dr. Cockroach had a chat session of their own.

"You Have a Ph. D. In Dance" The Shape-shifter asked the good doctor

"Exactly" the doctor replied with pride

"WOW" Beast Boy replied in awe and he followed up by saying "You know doc, I happen to be A party animal myself"

"Really, I Think we have something in common my dear boy" Dr. Cockroach replied with a smirk

"You thinking, what I'm thinking" Beast Boy asked with a wicked smile on his face

"Oh Yes" he replied

* * *

After What May Seem As Minutes To An Hour They Landed At The Mansion And All Beast Boy & Starfire Could Do Was Gaze In awe at the enormous estate.

Beast Boy Whistled Then Complemented "What A Pad"

"It's A Little Reward From The Government" Link Replied

"You better believe it" B.O.B. Shouted

Once They Entered Ginormica Raced Starfire & B.O.B. To The Kitchen To Prepare The Snacks While Link, Beast Boy & Dr. Cockroach stayed behind.

"Psst Link, The Doc & I Are Planning A Little Dance Party With The Ladies, By Any Chance Do You have a CD Player We Can Borrow?" Beast Boy Whispered

"You Bet" Link Replied with a Smirk as he went to his room to fetch it

"This Is Gonna Be Fun" Beast Boy Said With A Smirk

"Indeed" Dr. Cockroach replied as they waltzed into the kitchen to join the others

* * *

Hours Later While Insectosaurus was sleeping, Link Was Lifting Weights And B.O.B. was Playing with his favorite ball; Beast Boy & Dr. Cockroach have everything planned for the Girls.

Meanwhile Starfire Was in the Middle of another chat session with Ginormica who was wearing a Special wristband that allows her to change into her human form whenever she wants, once they reached the recreation room they were gazed at the sight of it being turned into a mini Dance club.

"You Like" Beast Boy Asked

"It's A Little Surprise The Changeling & I Conjured up for you" Dr. Cockroach complemented

"It's Beautiful" Ginormica replied

"Such A Glorious Sight to Behold" Starfire followed

"It Gets Even better" Beast Boy commented as he took out a fancy-looking CD Player and a Mixtape of Great Dance Hits and pressed Play (The 1st Track was "Rock With You"~By Michael Jackson)

"Shall We, My Dear" Beast Boy Wickedly Suggested, And Starfire Could Do Was giggle

"May I" Dr. Cockroach asked in a gentleman-like manner as he took Ginormica's hand:

_**Girl, close your eyes, **__**Let that rhythm get into you, **__**Don't try to fight it, **__**There ain't nothin' that you can do**_

_**Relax your mind, Lay back and groove with mine**_

_**You got to feel that heat, And we can ride the boogie**_

_**Share that beat of love**_

As The Chorus Began Beast Boy & Dr. Cockroach showed off their dance skills they showed to Each other.

_**I wanna rock with you all night**_

_**Dance you into day, sunlight**_

_**I wanna rock with you all night**_

_**We're gonna rock the night away**_

"You Guys Dance Divinely" Susan softly complemented

"Thank You" Beast Boy & Dr. Cockroach Replied in Unison as they took the Girls' hands

_**Out on the floor, There ain't nobody there but us Girl, when you dance**_

_**There's a magic that must be love**_

_**Just take it slow' Cause we got so far to go**_

_**When you feel that heat, And we gonna ride the boogie**_

_**Share that beat of love**_

Swapping Dance Lessons paid off for the boys as they & The girls started to feel the beat inside of them.

_**And when the groove Is dead and gone, yeah You know that love survives **__**So we can rock forever on **_

_**I wanna rock with you, **__**I wanna groove with you**_

During The bridge Susan watched Starfire slowly sway back & forth with Beast Boy while she Slowly twirled like a ballerina in front of Dr. Cockroach

_**I wanna rock with you, I wanna groove with you**_

_**I wanna rock all night with you **_

_**Girl, sunlight, rock with you**_

_**Rock with you, all night, yeah Dance the night away**_

As The Chorus continued Starfire giggled as Beast Boy laid small kisses on her neck.

_**I wanna rock with you, yeah, all night Rock you into day, sunlight**_

_**I wanna rock with you all night Rock the night away **_

_**Feel the heat, feel the beat, all night**_

_**Rock you into day sunlight I wanna rock all night**_

_**Rock the night away**_

After The song ended Susan asked Beast Boy About Starfire's swaying "How does she do it"

"You Know Starfire, She had the Dancing thing down The minute she came to earth" Beast Boy answered

"You must be the luckiest Boy in the world" Dr. Cockroach complemented

"Thanks Doc" Beast Boy replied

* * *

**Stay Tuned For Chapter 3, It's Gonna Be Hot In Here!**

**Read & Review**


	3. Feel The Fire

_**Chapter 3, The Heat Is On!**_

**

* * *

**

"I Must Say Dear Boy, Your Girlfriend Dances Oh So Divinely" Dr. Cockroach Complements On Starfire's Dancing

"Thanks Doc, she's been dancing like this the minute she first came to earth" Beast Boy Replied, and followed up by telling Ginormica "you can learn from her"

"Perhaps I Could" Ginormica replied with a smirk

Minutes Later, Beast Boy turned the CD Player back on and it began to play the 2nd track

(**It Was "Closer" ~By Ne-Yo**):

_**Closer [x4]**_

The Minute The Song Began Susan & Starfire Began To Slowly Sway Back & Forth, And Dr. Cockroach Couldn't Help But Stare.

_**Turn the lights off in this place**_

_**And she shines just like a star**_

_**And I swear I know her face**_

_**I just don't know who you are**_

_**Turn the music up in here**_

_**I still hear her loud and clear**_

_**Like she's right there in my ear**_

_**Telling me that she wants to own me **__**To control me **_

_**Come closer [x3]**_

As Soon As Ginormica Moved Closer To Dr. Cockroach, He Snapped Out It As He Put His Hands Around her Waist, Beast Boy Did The Same Thing as Both Girls Started To Sway In Their Arms.

_**And I just can't pull my self away**_

_**Under her spell I can't break**_

_**I just can't stop [x4]**_

_**And I just can't bring myself away**_

_**But I don't want to escape**_

_**I just can't stop [x4]**_

"Looks Like The Swaying Lessons Paid Off For You, My Dear!" The good doctor complemented With a smirk

"Mmmmm, It Sure Has" Ginormica Replied with a Mildly seductive tone, which put Dr. Cockroach in a maximum state of blushing

_**I can feel her on my skin**_

_**I can taste her on my tongue**_

_**She's the sweetest taste of sin**_

_**The more I get the more I want**_

_**She wants to own me Come closer**_

_**She says come closer**_

"I Guess you two have a thing in common now" Beast Boy whispered in Starfire's Ear, "Indeed we have" Starfire Softly replied as she continued to sway in the changeling's arms

_**And I just can't pull my self away**_

_**Under her spell I can't break**_

_**I just can't stop [x4]**_

_**And I just can't bring myself away**_

_**But I don't want to escape**_

_**I just can't stop [x4]**_

Once The Girls were done swaying they pulled the Boys in for big kisses; Ginormica's Kiss made Dr. Cockroach's antennas rise, while Starfire's kiss sparked Beast Boy's Inner flame

_**Come Closer [x7]**_

_**I just can't stop no [x4]**_

The Fire Was Everywhere; in the hearts, minds & souls of Both Beast Boy & Starfire and Susan & Dr. Cockroach as they danced their way through the remainder of the song!

_**And I just can't pull my self away**_

_**Under her spell I can't break**_

_**I just can't stop [x4]**_

_**And I just can't bring myself away**_

_**But I don't want to escape**_

_**I just can't stop [x4]**_

_**And I just can't pull myself away **_

_**Under her spell I can't break**_

_**I just can't stop [x5]**_

_**Come Closer**_

"Is It Hot In Here Beast Boy, Or Is It Just Them" Dr. Cockroach asked him while fanning himself

"I think it's Them" Beast Boy wickedly replied

_**End Of Chapter 3; Next Chapter I'm Takin' It Slow & Easy, Until Then Read & Review**_


	4. It's Like Slow Dancing

_**It Was Worth The Wait But Here It Is, The Fourth & Final Chapter; **__**The Lyrics To Little River Band, **__**Belong To Me They Do Not**_

_**A/N [Author's Note] : This Idea Came To Me When I First Watched **__**The Monsters Vs. Aliens DVD**_

**

* * *

**

"Hey Doc" Beast Boy Asked With Curiosity "Have You Ever Done A Slow Dance Before"

"Honestly My Dear Boy, I Have Not" Dr. Cockroach sheepishly replied

"come on slow dancing's easy, but just to make it simple we'll lead" Beast Boy told him.

Minutes Later the CD Player started playing a slow jam:

_**Friday night it was late I was walking you home we got down to the gate **_

_**and I was dreaming of the night Would it turn out right?**_

_**How to tell you girl I wanna build my world around you **_

_**Tell you that it's true I wanna make you understand**_

_**I'm talkin' about a lifetime plan**_

"I didn't know you handle slow dancing like this" Susan complemented, " A certain changeling Told me it was easy my dear" Dr. Cockroach softly replied

On the other side Starfire was telling the same thing to Beast Boy "you have taught him the Slow dance yes" She asked

"indeed I have" BB softly replied

_**That's the way it began We were hand in hand Glenn Miller's band was better than before **_

_**We yelled and screamed for more And the Porter tunes (Night and Day)**_

_**made us dance across the room It ended all too soon And on the way back home **_

_**I promised you'd never be alone**_

As the song continued Dr. Cockroach finally got the hang of the slow dancing thing as he & Susan slowly twirled around, while Beast Boy & Starfire held each other's waists.

_**("Hurry, don't be late, I can hardly wait" I said to myself when we're old)**_

_**We'll go dancing in the dark walking through the park and reminiscing**_

"Don't you just love slow dances" Susan asked with a mildly wicked smirk, "Now that you mentioned it, I do" The Doctor blushingly replied

_**Friday night it was late I was walking you home we got down to the gate and I was dreaming of the night **_

_**Would it turn out right? Now as the years roll **_

_**on each time we hear our favorite song the memories come along **_

_**Older times we're missing spending the hours reminiscing**_

"I think they make such a cute couple" Beast Boy complemented about Susan & Dr. Cockroach

"I believe were such a cute couple ourselves" Starfire replied

_**("Hurry, don't be late, I can hardly wait "I said to myself when we're old)**_

_**We'll go dancing in the dark walking through the park and reminiscing**_

"Well, that was fun wasn't it" the doctor asked, "Mmmmm Yes, I definitely had fun tonight" Susan replied and she followed up by planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for such a occasion Beast Boy" Starfire complemented and followed up by planting Him A long French kiss

"You're welcome" he softly replied as he saw her & Susan leave the room, After 10 seconds of silence Beast Boy exclaimed with pride "Dude, we are the best"

"TESTIFY" Dr. Cockroach excitedly replied as he and BB exchanged High fives!

* * *

_**END**_

_**Another Great Crossover Masterpiece, Read & Review!**_


End file.
